1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor equipped with a generator operated by an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a variety of outboard motors having generators operated by internal combustion engines are proposed, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-167902 (a paragraph 0041, FIGS. 1 and 8, etc.). In the reference, a solar panel is used as an additional power source in addition to a generator.